goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Go!Animate: The Movie/Transcript
The following is an unfinished transcript for the 2013 Flash-animated film, GoAnimate: The Movie. Part 1: Eric's Introduction/Opening Title (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows GoAnimate Studios logo) (Shows black screen) Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX PRESENTS Text: IN ASSOCIATION WITH GO!ANIMATE STUDIOS (a flashlight is turned on and Eric walks through the dark) Eric: Ahem! Attention all you folks at your theaters. I'm here to be reminding you, that the following movie may contain some follow-up toons that would not be appreciated while you're watching. In fact that you're thinking if you're lying some content, I'm really thinking that I am not kidding. No, really. I know that you guys are wasted to watch this crap, but really, this movie has to rebound the fact of videos we did. (camera closes up on Eric's face) And it's because all you guys at Go!Animate are a complete bust... and so are... you! (fades to white and shows the cartoons running, then the GoAnimate logo zooms down and in with the Cookie Monster running in front of text saying "THE MOVIE" then fades to black) Part 2: PC Guy and The Toy (fades to the Walmart store) PC Guy: I never talked to Brian about his GoAnimate Insanity stuff, so, I gotta go to Walmart to buy something. (PC Guy walks inside the store.) PC Guy: And yes, I like it better than the Salvation Army store. I can't wait to buy stuff from it. (Eric and his wife Jennifer are in their car.) Jennifer: Where does PC Guy off to, Eric? Eric: He went to Walmart to buy some stuff, and he's ten years old. I'm in a bad mood because he told me not to watch GoAnimate every day, every minute, every second. Jennifer: Oh boy, that ten-year-old sneak won't stop buying anything at the baby aisle. It's for babies. (Eric and Jennifer are inside Walmart.) Eric: I wonder if this store that has Go Animate Insanity stuff all over it. (PC Guy looks at a toy.) PC Guy: Oh boy, I can't wait to buy the toy. (PC Guy walks off with the toy. Eric is talking with the manager.) Eric: Which way did he go? Manager: He went that way. (Everything is red and Eric is mad.) Eric: (scary voice) I hate this. What are we gonna do with him now? (Outside of Walmart, PC Guy exits with the toy in his hand.) PC Guy: Ha ha! I bought the toy. (He stops.) I like to play it on my own, only one by one. (Closeup of PC Guy, who is scheming.) You cannot take that toy away from me and put it back inside the store, and you never will! (Back inside Walmart, Eric is mad.) Eric: Let's go get him, Jennifer! (Outside Walmart, Eric and Jennifer, angry, run towards PC Guy, who is shocked.) PC Guy: Oh no! Here come Eric and Jennifer! (PC Guy runs off and Eric and Jennifer chase him.) Eric: Come back here with that toy, PC Guy! (They run through a neighborhood, a backyard, and a schoolyard. Closeup of PC Guy who still has the toy and is on a sidewalk.) PC Guy: Well guys, I can play it what I want. You can't catch me! (The manager of Walmart appears behind PC Guy.) Manager: Hey! What did I tell you about shoplifting? (PC Guy has the toy behind his back.) PC Guy: I...don't know. Manager: And what is that in your hand? (He points to the toy. PC Guy is thinking.) PC Guy: Uh...nothing. Manager: From that moment of this, PC Guy... (He takes the toy from PC Guy, who is now sad.) Manager: I'll take this toy and give it to Eric. (Eric has the toy now and is happy.) Eric: Wow! I finally got the best toy ever! My kids wanted to play with it. (He looks at PC Guy.) So long, PC Guy. (Eric leaves a kneeing PC Guy alone.) PC Guy: It's just another measly toy. The bodyguard took it from me and I've never had one. Sigh. (Fade to the outside of a supermarket. A bus leaves. Inside, people are shopping. The Cookie Monster runs across the screen as a lady thinks. At the counter, PC Guy walks up to the counter with Brian in it.) PC Guy: Hey Brian. Brian: Is there something I'd like to help you? PC Guy: This toy is very nice than the Tribe of Noise music so familiar and the soundtrack of Rollberg. Can I have it back? (A police officer appears and PC Guy is shocked.) Police Officer: No you can't! You stole the toy, that means you can not have it back. You're going to jail! (In a jail cell, PC Guy is locked up and sad.) PC Guy: Sigh. What have I done? Why did he troll me from last time? Oh well. I'm going to sleep for the rest of 5 days. (PC Guy goes to sleep.) Part 3: 5 Day Investigation Text: 5 days later... (Fade to the outside of the City Jail. Inside, PC Guy wakes up from his sleep then thinks, and then looks happy.) PC Guy: Oh yes, I was correct. Now I can get out of jail free. (The jail cell opens and PC Guy walks out. Meanwhile, outside, Victor and Eric are talking.) Victor: Did you hear that Eric? PC Guy slept for 5 days. Eric: What's that, Victor? (Victor speaks close to Eric's ear.) Victor: Five days. (Echo) (The screen turns red and Eric is mad.) Eric: (scary voice) FIVE DAYS? THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL GROUND THAT GUY FROM WALMART! (Back at Walmart, PC Guy talks to cashier Zack.) PC Guy: Hello. I'm PC Guy, the one-of-a-kind workman that brings you this message: Is it a beautiful day? Zack: It's not when you see that comin'. PC Guy: And yes, the sun is shining outside, with the birds are singing, and the grasses are green. This means I can have that toy back. (Cut to Eric and Victor. Eric is mad.) Eric: Oh my goodness, this is totally making me angry. Somebody do something about this man. (Gary Johnson appears with the soundtrack Blues playing in the background. Eric is shocked.) Gary Johnson: Hello everybody, Gary Johnson here. I like to live with my friend Green Matt. (The music stops and Eric returns to his neutral action.) Eric: That's cool. The music sounds nice, his voice sounds cool, and which person does he talk to me? (The Blues soundtrack music starts again.) Gary Johnson: Guess what chicken butt? Your voice sounds like Tubby the Tuba. Tee hee hee! (Eric is now mad.) Eric: Oh I get it! His voice is so annoying as Weegee's. I'm out of here! (Outside the store, PC Guy has the toy again.) PC Guy: Well guys, this is my toy. That means you can't have that back! You can't have that back! (9x) (A stick cop appears and PC Guy is shocked.) Stick Cop: Hey you! PC Guy: What do you want Stick Cop? And why are you trolling me? Stick Guy: Because I don't want you to steal this toy. (PC Guy is shocked again.) PC Guy (as Kidaroo): What?! (Stick Cop turns to Eric and Victor.) Stick Cop: PC Guy is being a stinkerputt, isn't he? Eric: I guess I want to have that toy back. Victor: Me too, Eric. (In a jail cell, PC Guy is locked again.) PC Guy: Sigh. I hate shops that have tried to get the toy back. What am I going to do? (Back at home, Eric and Victor happily have the toy. Back at the jail cell, PC Guy suddenly smiles.) PC Guy: I know! I just had an idea! (Transition to a house. Inside, Eric and Jennifer sit on the couch as Kayla and Victor play with the toy. Gary Johnson appears again.) Gary Johnson: Hey, Eric! (Eric turns angry.) Eric: What? (9x) What is it now? Gary Johnson: Don't get mad, glad will cheer you up. Tee hee hee! Get it? Cheer you up? Tee hee hee! Eric: WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GO AWAY? Gary Johnson: Well then. (Gary sings as he walks away.) Eric: It's pretty quiet in here Victor. Maybe we can listen to it. Victor: We sure can, Eric. (He suddenly thinks.) And wait, where's our toy? (The toy is gone, and Victor and Eric are shocked.) Eric: What the heck? Victor: It's gone! (Eric is mad and Victor has a disgusted face.) Eric: Stupid PC Guy just took it again. Let's find him! (Cut to PC Guy who is happily walking on a sidewalk with the toy.) PC Guy: Yay, I got the toy back! Eric will never troll me again! Now, I'm a one-of-a-kind workman that brings toys at Walmart this message. (Back at the house, Eric looks at the TV.) Eric: Wait a minute! Something is on the news. (A news reporter stands in front of a black screen with a picture of PC Guy on the top left corner.) News Reporter: This just in: We report that a guy named PC Guy has gone to Walmart and stole a toy that was missing. That's all till next report. (Eric and Victor are mad.) Eric: Stupid PC Guy! He's got the toy from Walmart! Let's chase him! (Cut to PC Guy who is now sad and walking with the toy.) PC Guy: Ouch! My feet hurt from walking. I need to have a rest. (PC Guy sits on a bench and thinks. Suddenly, Eric and Victor appear, angry, and PC Guy is shocked.) Eric: I'll teach you to have that toy back! (Eric and Victor start chasing PC Guy. They run through 2 snow backgrounds. They crash into a pile of snow. Now Eric and Victor are snowmen.) PC Guy: All right! Who calls yourself a Mountie? It was you. You dumb people. You can't have it back! (The snow falls off Eric and Victor's heads.) Victor: Jesus crispies. I have been covered in snow, Eric. Eric: Try not to worry about the snowstorm anymore, Victor. Time for a walk. Part 4: Night Trollers (Scene cuts to Gary Johnson in a room with a light shined on him.) Gary Johnson: Thank goodness they're going for a walk. Humph. And I might not have a grumpy feeling just to say that. Protester Girl: Gary. I've been looking for you. Gary Johnson: Don't talk to me. Don't talk to me. (sneezes) ACHOO! I have a cold. I can't stop sneezing. (Cut to Eric and Victor.) Eric: My calculations of that toy is just a little further. We're almost there, Victor. Victor: Yes Eric. Let's keep walking. (Eric and Victor continue walking and they find the toy.) Eric: Ah-ha! Got it. We found the toy. Victor: Can we keep it when we get home? Eric: Yes, Victor. Text: Later... (Eric and Victor are watching Mr. Bill on TV, with drinks. Then, PC Guy opens the door.) PC Guy: Now what is this? Watching Mr. Bill on TV? What's going on here? Eric: What are you doing here, PC Guy? Stick Cop told me what you are a stinkerputt. PC Guy: He trolled me for the last 6 years, I will troll you next time. (Eric and Victor are shocked.) Victor: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Eric? Eric: I think I am, Victor. Eric and Victor: IT'S TRICK TIME! (2 police cars come to troll PC Guy.) Police Officer: There is one thing I would like to tell you about shoplifting. PC Guy: What now, policeman? I wasn't stealing anything. Police Officer: Yes you were. Shoplifting is not acceptable. You lied. Stick Cop: And you stole that toy from Walmart. (Cut to a jail cell where the door is closing and PC Guy is crying.) PC Guy: Oh no! Police are trolling me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Nooooooooooo! (PC Guy wakes up to find out that it was just a nightmare.) PC Guy: Oh dear! It was just a nightmare! (Transition to Eric and Victor in Walmart.) Eric: Let's bring it to our house, Victor. Victor: Okay Eric. (Eric and Victor walk back to their house. Then, they dance to the music of a radio. Their child dances too.) Jennifer: It would be enough, guys. And this toy is for babies. I'll put it in the same place where you think of. Eric: Would you shut up and bring us our toy? Jennifer: (Julie's voice) IT'S FOR BABIES! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?! (Everything is red and Eric is mad.) Eric: MUSCLE MAN! Jennifer: By the way, have you ever met a mean man called Mr. Keebler? Victor: Eric, who is Mr. Keebler? Part 5: You're a Mean One, Mr. Keebler Text: Meanwhile... (In a mansion, Mr. Keebler, an evil man, lives in the mansion. A song plays called You're a Mean One, Mr. Keebler.) Cayby J: ♪You're a mean one, Mr. Keebler. You really are a greedy man.♪ (The camera zooms up to see Mr. Keebler, who has devil ears on his head.) Cayby J: ♪Your life is a bodyguard, and as the devil, as to be. Mr. Keeeeebler.♪ (The screen quickly zooms into Mr. Keebler's face, then the screen turns red.) Cayby J: ♪You're a bad guy like PC Guy. But he is not.♪ (A picture of PC Guy is seen on a mirror.) Cayby J: ♪You're a monster, Mr. Keebler. You have big termites in your suit.♪ (The word term is all over Mr. Keebler's suit. Then the close-up and red screen of Mr. Keebler's face appears again. Then, Mr. Keebler is driving his car with "KEEBLER" written on it.) Cayby J: ♪Your mind is unimaginable, by going to work I suppose. Mr. Keeeeebler.♪ (The camera zooms into Mr. Keebler's face, and the screen turns red again. Then we see Mr. Keebler on top of a hill at night.) Cayby J: I haven't tried to pick you, as a bad tomb. (The moon rises. Mr. Keebler laughs devilishly while dancing. The scene cuts to Mr. Keebler in a hallway.) Mr. Keebler: Rentro? (Rentro, Mr. Keebler's assistant, enters the hallway.) Rentro: Yes, sire? Mr. Keebler: This case is what all the parentheses strive for. And I'll need to put a stop to this world. Rentro: Well, I think your idea does not make sense, but all I can say is-- Mr. Keebler: Don't want to talk about that. Have you finished your report of the potion yet? Rentro: Um... not yet, sire, because, um... I really had gone pity of that retarded book, and-- Mr. Keebler: Hey, wait a minute! I thought I brought you here to be a better assistant. What happened? Rentro: Well, you see, um... my brother Jack was retarded if that's possible for spazzing the system's bracket line, and, you know, he actually blew up and so I began to work on your side. Mr. Keebler: Well, that might be possible to be capable of something. Anyway, I have a plug to build an invention that will destroy all the toons forever. And I'll be making a big plan to stop it matter. Rentro: But, sire, that couldn't happen because Eric thinks you're a mean man. Mr. Keebler: I am. But this plug isn't so retarded. Rentro: Why? (Mr. Keebler is getting frustrated.) Mr. Keebler: I'm not telling you why! Now, get back to work! Rentro: Humph. Yes, sire. (Rentro walks and leaves the hallway. The camera zooms in on Mr. Keebler's head.) Mr. Keebler: Just you wait. I'll destroy Eric and his friends soon. (The screen turns red.) Mr. Keebler (as Scary Voice): When the time comes... (Fade to black.) Part 6: PC Guy Trolling Kayla (The scene fades to Eric making a special recipe. Jennifer walks into the kitchen.) Jennifer: What's cooking, Eric? Eric: I'm making a special recipe for Kayla, Jennifer. Jennifer: What kind of recipe, Eric? Eric: Well, you know, this is fried chicken. But, I'm going to add some special ingredients to it. Jennifer: Well, good luck with cooking that chicken, Eric. PC Guy: (angry) I'm not gonna see those thieving guys make a chicken for Kayla. They trolled me for seven weeks as possible! I'm going to troll her! Kayla: What's all that special about? (Eric and Victor came to Kayla's room with a plate of fried chicken, and a banner that reads "I Love Kayla!" in front of it.) Eric: I made you a special chicken for you, Kayla. Kayla: (happy) Thank you, my good friend, Eric. It's just what I wanted! Eric: You're welcome, Kayla. (PC Guy is knocking on Kayla's door.) Kayla: Wait, someone's knocking at the door. (Kayla walks to the door) Kayla: I'll go get it. Victor: It's not when he's especially mattered, Eric. Eric: Certainly not, Victor. Someone is being a master of disguise. (Kayla opens the door and saw PC Guy, who is disguised as Dr. PC Guy) Dr. PC Guy (who is actually PC Guy, but as Diesel): Hello, I'm Dr. PC Guy, an older cousin that brings you this message. Those guys would have trolled me for seven weeks, as so many times. (Kayla is thinking.) Dr. PC Guy: Do I have to say he's stealing toys? (Kayla is disgusted.) Dr. PC Guy: Out you go, Kayla! (Steven appeared out of nowhere) Steven: Gee golly! PC Guy's trolling Kayla today! Oh no! I gotta tell Green Matt! (pause) But not really. (Shows Eric and Victor; Eric is holding a camera) Eric: I got the camera, Victor! Victor: Good! How many pictures are there in a movie? Eric: Sixty, of course. (Shows Dr. PC Guy trying to take Kayla to jail) Kayla: What are you taking me!?! Hey, let me go! No! (Eric took a picture of Dr. PC Guy, which caused the disguise to fall out to reveal PC Guy) (Cuts to Kayla talking to Eric and Victor) Kayla: (angry) It was a disguise? PC Guy is a real stinkerputt! I'll teach him a lesson or two. (Scene transition to PC Guy in his bedroom: Clockwise wipe) PC Guy: (sad) Sigh. I would never wear that pesky mask again. I'll put it in the closet so I can wear some new ones. (Fade to black) Part 7: Sing-Along Songs with Simon (Fades to the Sing-Along Songs with Simon title card) Announcer: And now it's time for Sing-Along Songs with Simon, the part of the movie when Simon comes out and sings a Sing-Along Song. (The song "Are You Ready" by Esberg Port plays. The card fades to Simon on an elevator. Then we get these clips: *Curtains rise to Simon on a stage. *Simon in the same elevator. *Simon on the same stage. *Simon in the same elevator. *Simon on the same stage. *Simon in the same elevator. *Simon singing on the stage. *The elevator's doors open; Simon walks out of the elevator; doors close; Simon walks to his office desk and sits. *Simon playing his guitar on the stage. *Simon sitting in his office desk and singing. *Simon driving his car. The car stops and a girl is sitting on a bench. She walks and enters the car. The car starts again. *Simon singing in a harbor. *Simon playing on his guitar and singing on a grassy field at night as the moon rises. *Eric, Jack, Ted, and Jane, walk onto the stage and dance, all while Simon plays his guitar. Spotlights are moving. *Simon playing his guitar on his office desk. *Simon playing his guitar on the harbor with the girl next to him during sunset. *Simon playing his guitar on the elevator. *Simon playing his guitar on a sidewalk, moonwalking. *Simon playing his guitar on the grassy field. *Simon playing his guitar as the president watches with a confused look on his face. *Simon playing his guitar at a subway station as a train leaves. *Simon playing his guitar in his bed and singing. *The people on the stage dance as a crowd applauds, all while Simon plays his guitar. *Simon singing near a restaurant. *Simon and his girl walk on the harbor as the moon rises. *Simon at his office desk getting a call from his cell-phone. He leaves the desk; runs back to the elevator; doors close. *Simon driving his car at night. *The people on the stage dance as fireworks explode, all while Simon plays his guitar. *Simon playing his guitar on top of a hill at night. *The people on the stage cheer as a crowd applauds and fireworks explode.) (Scene transition to Simon's room: Clockwise wipe) (Simon is actually dreaming the song. He wakes up in shock. He winks and starts sleeping again. Iris back to the title card.) Announcer: This has been Sing-Along Songs with Simon. Tune in next time. Buh-bye! Part 8: Very Sticky Situation Text: Meanwhile... (Cut to Eric and Victor stuck in chewing gum) Eric: That's funny. I stepped on a sticky piece of chewing gum. It must be everywhere. Victor: Me too, Eric. How can we get rid of chewing gum all over the room? Eric: I don't know, Victor. (Cuts to a close up of Eric's foot trying to get it unstuck from chewing gum) (Cuts to a close up of Eric's head struggling to get unstuck from chewing gum) (Cuts to a close up of Victor's feet struggling to get them unstuck from chewing gum) (Cuts to a close up of Eric and Victor, struggling and dancing on chewing gum) (The camera cuts to a close up of Victor's feet dancing into the rhythm on chewing gum while the camera pans to Eric's feet dancing into the rhythm on chewing gum as well.) (While Eric and Victor are dancing on chewing gum, Eric gets angry. Eric stopped dancing on chewing gum while Victor still does.) Eric: (mad) Knock it off, Victor. Victor: Sorry. (Cuts to Eric and Victor with their feet still stuck on chewing gum) Victor: Looks like it could be a very sticky situation in this room, Eric. Eric (as Diesel): (tired) And this dancing makes my legs feel hurt. Maybe I can take a picture of this sticky gum on the floor. (Eric took a picture of sticky chewing gum that is on the floor.) (Cut to Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl) Protester Girl: What was that?! Gary Johnson: I don't know. Whoa! I'm so scared. Thus out for this blank room. Protester Girl: Yes! (3x) It came from right here! Eric and Victor: Hello. Protester Girl: You know what boys, I don't want you yelling at us for a while, they were just pretending to be friends. Gary Johnson: You see, we should take a peek. Only a peek but not too close. Ha ha ha! This can be bad, those Tubby the Tubas will be thrown in jail. (Cut to Eric and Victor) Victor: Why are they talking to us like that? Eric: Maybe I should take a picture of this one too. (Eric takes a picture of Gary Johnson and the Protester Girl.) Eric: That should teach those presidents a lesson. Victor: Yep, it produces a lot of life, and it printed beautifully for cellphones, and video cameras. INCOMPLETE! Category:Transcripts Category:Movies